Turbo's Sweet Return
by ToonerToon
Summary: -lame title. Hoo hoo.- Before Turbo takes over Sugar Rush, he needs to make the Princess his friend to trust. But after a while, they become good friends until one certain race. (follows head canons and supporting the "Sweet Ride" couple(KCxTurbo) but will be mostly be from KC because of his bubbly self. Rated T just in case the next chapters have fighting/affectionate stuff.
1. Chapter 1- A Friendly Hello

(A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fan-fiction...! Yay...? I'm quite nervous about this, to be honest. I never written a true fan-fiction to post. Reviews would be really nice, doesn't matter how criticizing they are! Thank you for reading! I don't know how long I'm going to with the story, actually. Probably not for long...

Extra side note, by the way. This is going on to my head canon that King Candy was a glitch before everything happened. I won't say anything more. Okay you can read the story now if you want. Sorry for the A/N. You get a cookie if you're still reading this.)

Turbo sat down, glaring down at the ground. He put his legs against his chest, sighing. He was hiding in a dark corner of Game Central Station.

He's been hiding there since he escaped Road Blasters. People think he's dead.

"A new racing game was plugged in today," someone close to his hearing range said.

He looked up a bit, hoping his eyes won't glow. He was nervous; more or less just the fact he didn't want to get caught.

"What's it called?" The person replied to the other, and seeing it was Felix. The one announcing the new game was Sonic.

"Sugar Rush. It's a little sweet game. They have their own princess and apparently a different roster every day."

Turbo listened to their chat for a while longer. Then he finally decided that tomorrow he would sneak into Sugar Rush. He would see what Sugar Rush was. No one would really see him since the ones whose games are unplugged usually just rest the entire day.

He had dozed off moments after he thought of his plan.

He woke up hearing the loud warning that the arcade opens within a few minutes in his ears. He growled at the fact that it felt early. But instead of sleeping, he waits for everyone to leave Grand Central Station to their game, making sure that it's only the unplugged characters left and that they weren't looking. He quickly got up, making a dash for the game.

The Surge Protector didn't stop him for a check, so he got the train into Sugar Rush quickly as it took off.

He got into the world of Sugar Rush. The sweet aromas of all kinds of candy filled his nostrils. He felt sickened and blinded by the sudden sweetness and brightness, as he was used to the dark and the musty air he had lived in for what guessed was around 10 years. His vision focused and he began to get used to the smell.

"Sonic wasn't kidding about it being sweet…"Turbo muttered, walking around to hide somewhere. The sound of cars speeding on tracks joyed him with nostalgia. He hasn't heard that sound in years.

Waiting in a small forest until arcade hours were over, he snacked on some sweets to get used to the overly sweet taste. It felt ridiculous to be eating only candy, but he also wasn't caring since it was a while since he ate something.

He walked out the forest, wiping of whatever he had on his mouth with his hand. He looked around, seeing a small female racer in a pink dress walking down the track.

_Must be the princess_, he thought. He started to walk towards her, hoping for the best.

The princess saw him, pausing for a moment. She then smiled to walk up to him.

"Hello there mister!" The girl said in a nervous, but friendly voice.

"Hello there! Welcome to the arcade." Turbo replied with a smile.

"Thank you," she said, pausing for a moment, as if she was lost in words for a moment. "I'm Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"Turbo. Nice to meet you, Princess Vanellope."

"Just call me Vanellope, alright? Nice to meet you too, Turbo!"

They had talked for a while. Turbo was glad she didn't know what he had done to his game and Road Blasters.

"So Turbo…What's your game?" Vanellope asked, walking to her castle. Turbo was told to follow so they can talk a bit more.

"Turbo Time. It was unplugged a long time ago. We had lost popularity and had to be unplugged."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Turbo. You're welcome to stay in this game, well, not in the castle, but you can probably find somewhere to sleep but stay out off-screen when the gamers come to play."

Turbo nodded. "Thank you, Vanellope. So, I'll see you after arcade hours?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Turbo!"

Turbo waved as she walked into the castle, greeting the guards.

He walked off into the forest he had first went to hide in. Once he got there, he was grabbed by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled into the forest, feeling a small bit of electrocution from the grab. Before he could say anything, someone had said; "Who are you and what are you doing in thi'th game!?"


	2. Chapter 2- The False King of Sugar Rush

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I was really really being lazy these days playing games and stuff.**

**Also, I decided to keep King Candy's lisp out of my writing. It's still there, but I won't be writing the 'th'.**

**Last note before the story; After I'm done with this, I'm possibly going to make another, but it's not going to be a true story, it's going to be like random stories for King Candy and Turbo between some points before the movie (sometimes between time skips in this story) and after the movie. **

Turbo was let go right after he was in the forest. He turned around, ready to punch whoever grabbed him.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you like that!" The man had coward backwards, glitching a bit. He put his hands to his face incase Turbo did hit him.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You expect to not get punched because you grab someone out of nowhere?" His let his anger control him, his fist rising close to the man's face.

"I-I just said I'm sorry. I'm not used to seeing people."

"How? And why aren't you with the other racers?"

"I'm not welcome to be with them." The man looked down at the ground depressingly. Turbo looked at him. He was a man around his height, grey hair fluffs behind his ears and a huge nose. His clothing was like a king's. Turbo lowered his fist as he continued to glare at him.

"What do you mean? You're like a king!"

"That's what I'm supposed to be! The programmer took me out at the last second. I'm a glitch now..!"

Turbo couldn't help but laugh a bit from his lisp.

"Well, is there any way to fix that?"

He shrugged.

"Where in the world do you even live?" Turbo asked, a curious look spreading across his face. He's never seen a glitch before, so this was a chance to learn what they are.

The older man sparked with red pixels again. "Follow me." Turbo followed him into a small, well hidden cave.

"Wow. What a neat place to hide in..." Turbo said, sarcasm barely heard from the other one.

"Thank you…" He replied in a cheerful way. "Anyways, I must ask, what is your name?"

"Turbo. Yours is..."

"King Candy." The man let out a giggle.

"Right…Nice to meet you…_Candy_." Turbo let out a small laugh before seeing King Candy's glare.

"_King_ Candy." Turbo corrected himself.

The false king smiled again. There was a long silence until King Candy said, "What game are you from?"

Turbo was sitting down on something soft, a marshmallow to be exact. He looked up to King Candy, replying with a simple sentence that he told Vanellope.

"It was Turbo Time until it was unplugged."

"What do you mean, unplugged? And how? "King Candy asked, sitting next to him.

"Unplugged means you're game is pretty much gone. You can die if you don't leave the game in time. I've seen so many games get unplugged when I was in Game Central…"

"Alright, now explain to me how your game was unplugged." His face showed curiosity.

"…I'll tell you, but you have to make sure you tell no one in this game, you got that?" Turbo gave him a serious glare.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never really talk to the racers, but okay." King Candy replied, nodding.

"Alright, well…It started about 20 years ago when I was plugged, right? I was a popular game, and I love the attention and thought it would never end. Until a few years later of course, when this new game, Road Blasters, comes in, right across from me. The kids who played my game left me as soon as they saw it, and I was…Overwhelmed with jealously. I lost popularity quickly, and only if I was lucky I would be played at least once or twice a day. I heard the owner of the arcade say they might need to unplug my game, due to money reasons…" Turbo's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes for a moment before he felt something on his shoulder.

"Go on," King Candy said. He gave a friendly, comforting smile.

Turbo took a deep breath before continuing. "So I knew we were going to be unplugged sooner or later. And when I mean we, I mean me and the two twins in the game. They tried to stop me from game jumping, or what it's called now, 'Going Turbo.' But it didn't work, and I left during arcade hours and crashed into Road Blasters, shutting down my game and Road Blasters as well." Turbo sighed tiredly and fell backwards as if he was in his old bed, in which he wasn't, so he fell backwards onto the hard ground. His head hit the ground first, but he was luckily wearing his helmet.

"Ow." Turbo said, shaking his head as he sat back up.

The glitch's code sparked as he let out a laugh. "Hoo hoo-I'm sorry for laughing; I have to admit, it was funny…!"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Turbo said, chuckling at bit.

King Candy helped Turbo back up, still laughing every so often.

_This guy's pretty cool. I thought a king would be a jerk, glitch or not._

**Sorry for the horrible ending guys, I just wanted to get this chapter over with. I'll give you more cookies later.**

**And now to reply to reviews because I can.**

The Not-So-Ultimate Writer; Thank you~!

Guest from 3/12/13; Thank you, can you explain what you mean by the second one?*gives cookie*

Ley; I'm totally making more of this. And yay, mindblows!

Buiscuitmajor11; Right here. :D

Guest from 3/13/13; It's right here. :P I can't tell when I'm making more chapters guys, so sorry if it takes a while for each one.

Snivy3000; Thank you buddy. *gives cookie*


	3. Chapter 3- A Great New Day

**A/N: I AM ****_SO_**** VERY SORRY GUYS FOR THE WAIT OMG. I was really really busy this time I swear. Testing. And schools' almost over. Hang in there guys.**

**Another note; For me since I can never make someone a jerk in a story; Turbo is nice in this. ****_Until a certain thing happens that I will not mention._**

**King Candy gives the idea of messing with his code and then Vanellope's.**

**Also, Turbo is going to be really happy in the chapter. Happier than usual. Enjoy I guess.**

It was a few days after Turbo met King Candy. Turbo decided to stay with him so he has a place to stay and King Candy isn't alone anymore.

It was after arcade hours, and Turbo went to meet Vanellope.

"Hey Vanellope!" Turbo ran up to her, waving.

"Hey Turbo." She replied, giving a small wave to him. She was sitting on the hood of her kart, cleaning her racing goggles. She then looked up to smile, then going back to her goggles.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Turbo asked, sitting down next to her.

For the last few days, Turbo usually was just riding in the back of Vanellope's kart to see the tracks they had. Turbo was amazed at games these days. A lot more to explore then the games back then.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were ready to make your own kart."

Turbo froze for a moment.

"R-Really?!"

Vanellope nodded, smiling.

"You're wanting to race, right Turbo? You need a kart."

"Y-Yeah of course I want to race!" Turbo stammered.

Vanellope smiled.

"Alright, let's go then!" Vanellope said, getting into her kart quickly.

Turbo got into the back of the kart, to where he wouldn't fall off. Vanellope started the kart.

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Turbo said.

"What is it?" Vanellope looked over to him.

"Well, there's a guy that's a glitch. He's been letting me stay with him for a place to stay and I was wondering if-"

"You want King Candy to get a kart as well?"

Turbo nodded.

"Well as long as he doesn't show up on the screen during arcade hours. You can take him to make one after yours, okay?" Vanellope said, smiling.

"Alright! Turbo-Tastic!" Turbo punched a fist into the air with joy.

Vanellope let out a giggle, and then started to drive off the bakery.

When they arrived, Turbo looked around.

_ A dark room and a red button in the middle. What?_

"Where is…" Turbo started to say but stopped as car designs appeared on the wall. Vanellope was standing on the button, smiling.

"Choose the one you want, Turbo." She said.

Turbo automatically went for the one that looked like his old kart from Turbo-Time.

"Congratulations! Here is your new kart!"

The door slid up, and the kart rolled down the ramp. It looked like his old one. It just didn't have the giant red 'T' on the front of it and it was pretty much like a cookie. But he didn't care about the latter.

"Great job Turbo." Vanellope continued to smile as she watched Turbo's reaction.

"This is amazing!" Turbo exclaimed happily. "Quick question though, do you have anything so I can add something to the front?"

"Yep. Catch!" Vanellope replied almost automatically, throwing a bag with red frosting at him.

"Thanks." Turbo said, flashing a thumbs up at her as he put a red 'T' on the front of the kart.

"Vanellope, thank you ever so much for letting me make my own kart. And letting King Candy have his own."

"It's no problem, Turbo! I gotta let you race, and the poor guy probably would never race if he didn't meet you. You're a good friend to him, you know?" Vanellope said, pushing a button to let the door to outside slide up.

"Go ahead and try your kart. See if it works. I'm going get my kart." Vanellope quickly ran off, regardless if she's in a dress.

Turbo got into it, testing it out. Everything seemed fine. He slowly pulled out into the opening, and saw Vanellope pulling up to him.

"You wanna race to the castle?" Vanellope asked, grinning.

Turbo nodded, and the race began.

"I won!" Turbo grinned. "Turbo-Tastic!" He punched the air again.

Vanellope smiled. "Not bad for someone who hasn't raced in a while, Turbo." She got out her kart. "You should go see King Candy. He'll be happy seeing you."

"Alright!" Turbo started the kart again. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Vanellope nodded. Turbo waved as he drove off.

It only took a few minutes to get back to the cave. He got out his kart and walked into the cave.

He found King Candy sleeping on a sponge cake, covered up in candy wrappers. Turbo smiled, walking over to him. He shook his shoulder.

"Come on Candy, wake up. I got something to tell you."

The sleeping man code twitched, muttering something that Turbo didn't understand.

"Confound it Skittles, you accursed horse…" He said clearly a second after his glitching stopped.

Turbo laughed quietly. He shook his shoulder again.

"Hey, wake up sleepy."

King Candy finally opened his eyes, yawning.

"Is the arcade closed yet…?" King Candy muttered, his words slurred from him being still half asleep.

"Yeah. I got something to tell you though." Turbo sat next to him, helping King Candy sit up.

"What is it?" He replied, stretching out his arms with another yawn.

"Well, I got to make my own cart…"

"That's great." King Candy made one last yawn.

"And Vanellope said you can make your own kart."

King Candy seemed to just pause for a second. He glitched for a moment before looking at him with wide eyes of excitement.

"She did?"

Turbo nodded.

"She said we can go make it now."

"Well let's go then!" King Candy was awake now, jumping off the sponge cake.

Both Turbo and King Candy got into the kart, and drove off to the bakery.

**Again sorry for cutting it short. This story is gonna wrap up in a few more chapters guys and then I'll go posting one that is just drabbles/however you spell it and ****_maybe_**** an AU King Candy and Turbo one/two-shot story? I dunno.**

**EXTRA NOTE: The "Confound it Skittles!" thing is a reference to a drawing that is a reference to Aladdin.**


	4. Chapter 4- Another Long Day For a King

**A/N: OKAY I POSTED THIS EARLIER THAN EXPECTED, GOOD.**

**Alright, so this is more for King Candy than Turbo. Yay. Also, it got fluffy at the end. Sorryyyy.**

Turbo and King Candy got their karts finally. Only problem was that King Candy had no experience on driving one. He only knew how to start it.

"I didn't expect to ever drive one…" King Candy said, shrugging. He had a small smile on his face to show he was a bit amused by Turbo's small bit of annoyance.

Turbo let out a sigh, rubbing is forehead before looking back at King Candy.

"We'll need to get Vanellope to see if we can use one of the easy tracks for you tomorrow when the arcade closes." Turbo jumped into his own kart as King Candy nodded, and watched him drive off.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Alright..!" King Candy replied, cupping his hands to his mouth to reply.

King Candy turned around back to his kart.

It looked amazing. It was certainly to his liking. A white chocolate kart that sparkled, with a crown logo on the front. It felt like it was meant to be in the game to him. King Candy smiled to himself as he jumped into his kart. He relaxed a little.

_Everything is going great now. It's been only about two weeks since this game has been plugged in. I was alone for two days in a cave because of the racers that treated me like I meant nothing to the game. Then Turbo came along. I have a friend now, as well as a kart!_

_I have to thank Vanellope too. She respected me; helping me find a cave to stay in. Letting me make my own kart even if I'm not going to be racing as much…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of engines coming to the bakery.

_They're here already? It's only been a few minutes…_

"The bakery smoke is rising. Who's making a kart this time?"

"Don't know. Let's find out. Better hope it's not that glitch."

"He better not be! We'll have to ruin it if it is. Which could be fun."

Those voices were familiar. Rancis, Taffyta, and Candlehead.

King Candy looked around with panicked eyes for somewhere to hide as he quickly jumped out his kart. The light in the bakery were dim so he couldn't be seen by the racers yet.

He couldn't think straight for this moment, but attempted to slide down to where the pedals of his kart are.

Within a minute, the three were walking into the bakery.

"Look at this kart. It looks great."

"Who would leave this kart?"

"Let's just see if someone's in it."

_Oh no…_

Taffyta looked into the kart. Almost instantly, she saw King Candy.

"The glitch made his own kart." Taffyta snickered.

"Oh how 'thweet' of him to make kart for us to destroy!" Rancis hummed happily.

King Candy looked out a bit from where he was hiding then jumped out.

"Why would you do that?"

"Glitches shouldn't race." Taffyta said, pointing to him.

"Or even make a kart." Candlehead grinned, walking around him.

"Vanellope let me make-"

"Vanellope wouldn't let you. We racers know this. She forced you to live a cave." Taffyta said, walking towards him.

"But it was for me to hide from you stupid kids!"

"Says the one that doesn't know how to drive a kart." She snapped, getting in his face.

The sound of two more car engines made King Candy jump.

"What are Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead doing here…?"

"Candy!"

Turbo saw that Taffyta was close to him, her fists clenched, and King Candy's scared until he saw Turbo. Almost automatically, King Candy scrambled for Turbo.

"Princess Vanellope, the glitch made-"

Vanellope glared at the three Sugar Rush racers.

"I know, I let him. Now the three of you, go. Before I send you to the fungeon."

The three quickly scrambled out, but Taffyta stopped.

"Vanellope, why would you-"She began.

"Because he deserves to race. He won't be racing during arcade hours. Now leave!" Vanellope looked annoyed, which was rare.

Taffyta left quickly after.

"Candy, you okay?" Turbo asked, being hugged by him. The glitch's code sparked again, leaving him to have his body twitch with red codes again. He let go.

"Y-Yeah." King Candy replied. He turned around to see Vanellope.

"Thank you so much Vanellope."

"Hey, it's no big deal. You _do_ deserve to race…You _are_ part of this game since your code is in it…So anyways, I am allowing you to use one of the tracks. Candy Cane Lane. Turbo knows where it is. We'll have to tow you're kart there though-Which will be easy." She rushed to her kart and came back with a licorice rope with red and white hooks on the ends.

Turbo chuckled to himself a bit.

"My game had its own glitch once with my kart. It was after arcade hours and I was driving along the track to calm down a bit after losing a few times before the arcade closed, right? Well, I fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a wall. I respawned, but my car didn't. I had to get the twins to help get it out and fix it-Well, with the help of Fix-it Felix…I just fell asleep in the grass."

Turbo had a grin on his face as he remembered it.

"Didn't you sleep the night before?" Vanellope asked, putting the hooks on Turbo and King Candy's kart.

"No…It was when Road Blasters came in- I was stressed." Turbo sighed.

King Candy didn't speak, but he nodded at him. Vanellope did as well.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to the cave. I need to get some rest before the arcade opens in a few hours." Vanellope walked to her kart. "I'll see you two tomorrow at the track!"

"Alright. See you Vanellope!" Turbo said, getting in his kart. King Candy got into his own kart.

Turbo started to drive off to the cave. It was a long silence.

"You okay Candy?" Turbo finally said, a bit of concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah." He muttered a reply. He glitched again.

"I shouldn't have left you-"

"No it's fine, really." King Candy smiled, yawning tiredly.

Turbo drove close to the forest they were in, but didn't try to go through the trees with the kart. He stopped somewhere where he was able to hide then, worried that if the three Sugar Rush racers will find them and ruin them.

King Candy dragged along tiredly through the forest, glitching and yawning. Turbo followed him, trying to stay the same pace as the Glitch's, but kept speeding up a bit sometimes.

They finally reached the cave, and King Candy went for the sponge cake bed almost automatically. King Candy sat down. Turbo sat next to him, smiling a bit.

"You're gonna be a racer now, Candy." Turbo said, stretching.

"Yeah." Candy muttered in a reply again.

King Candy thought for a moment.

"Hey, why don't you take off your helmet?" King Candy asked. He perked up a bit.

Turbo quickly brought his hands to his helmet.

"B-Because. My hair is stupid." Turbo said quickly.

"Let me see. I won't laugh."

Turbo glared at King Candy, who glared back at him.

Turbo blinked, and the glitch…glitched into a bunch of red pixels. Turbo jumped as King Candy appeared behind Turbo, and grabbed onto his helmet and took it off.

"Gotcha!" King Candy laughed in a cheery voice. "I don't see what's wrong with your hair though! It fits you!" King Candy let out another goofy laugh, and hugging him.

Turbo's hair was a messy fohawk styled hair that was black. Turbo smiled, nodding in thanks.

"How did you teleport?" Turbo asked a second after, trying to break free of the hug he was in. King Candy let go, still laughing a bit.

"Well, it's some weird thing glitches can do if they focus on glitching hard enough. They can teleport somehow." He replied, now laying down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh. Nice." Turbo laid down next to him. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Of course!" King Candy replied. "I can't wait to learn how to drive."

**I didn't want that to be _THAT_ fluffy**

**I'm sorry. XD **

**It's gonna be three more chapters guys! Yaaay...!**


	5. Author's Update

This is just a quick update, guys.

I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! I recently had to reset my computer due to me changing the password to the computer and forgetting(and not have a reset password disk). And I cant get back my Microsoft Office, so if I type it up on Notepad, I can't notice any mistakes I make until it probably to late.

So I sadly have to put the story on hold for now until I figure something out.

I'm really _really_ sorry.


End file.
